Gratha
|ani=grathani.gif |vdu=grathavdu.png }} The Gratha Heavy Fighter is a Kilrathi spacecraft. History Confed pilots of the encountered several of these fighters during the Vega Campaign in 2654. The first instance was during a patrol in Gateway and then in Gimle where the F-44 Rapier II was tested against them. Two wings of Grathas later attacked the Claw in Chengdu, destroying its escort of 2 Hornets in the process. Grathas were also seen in Dakota. Grathas piloted by unexperienced Kilrathi pilots were found in Port Hedland and they attempted to destroy a carrying a TCSO crew to the Claw. In the same system a wing of Grathas was seen escorting a new type of capital ship, the . Later, a wing of 4 Grathas attempted to attack a Confed Near Kurasawa IV Grathas jumped upon Knight and Lightning. They managed to take out 5 but Lightning was hit. Grathas also attempted (and managed) to destroyed a Confed-captured that was to be used in the sieges in Kurasawa. Grathas escorted a during their attepts to intrude Rostov In the Hubble's Star system, Grathas attempted to attack tankers to supply the and then attacked the Talon itself, but were fend off by Pitak Puzaki and Marsha Shannon. In the Hell's Kitchen system, Grathas were among the forces who attempted to stop refugee ships from reaching the Talon. Grathas were also seen in the Venice system while two wings directly attacked the Claw while a wing was among the defenses of the Star Base. During Operation Thor's Hammer, Grathas of the remaining Kilathi force in Goddard attacked the Claw while investigating what happened to Goddard Colony and then Grathas were encountered while the Claw intruded into Kilrathi territory, such as Border Zone system, a couple of them escorting a in the Midgard and Jotunheim systems. In that system, a with an escort of Grathas set up an ambush for the Claw, but all its fighter wings were launched to counteract their strategy. Grathas were among the defenses of a fuel Supply Depot in the Bifrost system. After its destruction, ships were stranded in the system, including a Ralari with its Gratha escort. Many Grathas were around the Valgard system including stranded ships which turned against the Claw in desperation. Finally in the Vigrid system, when the Claw approached the Sivar, 4wings of Gratha, 11 ships in all, attacked the carrier in an attempt to stop its advance. 6 Grathas were among the defenses of the Sivar, but were unable to stop the Confed pilots from destroying the prototype Dreadnought. category:Heavy fighters Category:Kilrathi starfighters Specifications These fighters were considered very well-defended and armed. Its weapon arsenal included two laser and mass-driver cannons, along with a missile payload of three heat-seeker missiles, a single Image Recognition missile, and two space mines. Only the Terran Confederation's Raptor was a match for the Gratha. However, the Raptor bested the Gratha in speed. Background The Academy Years gives the following AI mechanics External links *Wing Commander CIC *WCpedia: Gratha heavy fighter category:Heavy fighters Category:Kilrathi starfighters Category:WCI ships